Connection
by darkalbino
Summary: Don't you hate it when you turn out to be right about certain things? SasuNaru, two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Connection

**Rating:** M

**Author:** darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself and I)

so this just proves that I hang out with very bad people. because it was inspired by something my friend told me...please don't ask me what it was because chances are I will be far too embarassed and ashamed to share it with you.

Just read the damn thing and don't question its origin.

**Summary:** Don't you hate it when you turn out to be right about certain things?

**Warnings:** This chapter isn't anything too bad I guess...but if you know me, then you know what I consider to be not bad and what I consider to be very bad. And very bad happens to be a very SHORT list. Possible lemon in second chapter (it's all on reviews peeps, bitch at me for it later) SasuNaru, two-shot.

**Disclaimer:** You know, I'm not even sure if I own the dirt under my fingernails.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**XXXConnectionXXX**

Sasuke Uchiha sat at his computer desk, fingers dancing over the keyboard as he finished up his term paper.

But his movements stopped at a light ping that emanated from the monitor, drawing his eyes to the bottom right corner of the screen where a small, blue square had popped up.

Inside the small box read, "Kitsune'sRamen465 has invited you to an IM conversation."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before his lips tilted upward.

He quickly moved the mouse to the "Accept" button but paused before clicking.

Sasuke glanced behind him to make sure the window blinds were closed, and they were, morning light peeking through the small slits. But then the door caught his attention, as it was slightly ajar.

He eyed it before standing from his seat and walking to it. Sasuke poked his head out into the living room of the dorm for any signs of his roommate.

It was empty. He smiled to himself, "Still asleep." and closed the door with a soft 'click.'

Another ping resounded from his computer, guiding him back to his chair to find another blue box overlapping the first one, "Kitsune'sRamen465 has sent you a nudge."

Sasuke grinned and clicked "Accept", then leaned back and rested his free hand on his thigh.

Another square window popped into existence, this one larger.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **hey, you there? i see you online.

The cursor blinked on and off in Sasuke's reply box, waiting for an answer. His fingers moved quickly before tapping "Enter."

**SU: **Then obviously, yes, I'm here, what's up?

Yes, his screename was SU. Sasuke Uchiha. Honestly, why was he going to strain effort into something as stupid as a fake name online? If it hadn't been for a ridiculous dare from his friend Neji, Sasuke would've _never _participated in an IM chat. He barely talked to people in real life, so what would be any better about doing it over the internet?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **ahh, so we're on asshole mode this morning, nice 2 know ur doing well.

Sasuke smiled. It turned out to be a good thing though, IM-ing, that's how he wound up meeting this guy.

**SU**: We've never spoken in the morning, what's with the change?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **ha, well i got up on time for once and now i've got some extra time to do stuff. so i thought, why not spend it w/you?

**SU**: How thoughtful.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **don't pretend like you didn't want to talk to me too ;)

**SU**: It's not much of a contest when it's choosing between you and my term paper.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **damn, a term paper? you must be rushed huh? i finished mine last night.

**SU**: Wasn't really up to it.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **shit, and i thought _i _was the irresponsible one, shame on you.

**SU**: Shut up stupid. You probably _look _like shit from working on it last night.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **ha ha fucking ha. for ur information, i look hot, as always.

**SU**: Well, I wouldn't know, would I?

Sasuke waited for a reply, but instead another box opened, "Kitsune'sRamen465 has invited you to use webcam."

Sasuke blinked before chuckling softly and again accepting the other's invitation.

The inivtation square was replaced with a slightly fuzzy image of a young man in a black shirt that read "I'm 6, wanna be 9?" (haha, it's a real shirt). Though he was only visible from the mouth down.

When they'd first started talking, for obvious reasons, neither of them wanted to show their face to the other. And even though they were much closer now, the rule had set more into a habit. It would feel very strange and awkward to both of them if they just suddenly decided to reveal their faces to each other. So they preferred to keep it from mouth down.

Though Sasuke had to admit, he rather enjoyed ogling the other man's chest without the fear of being caught. But unfortunately, this privilege had not presented itself to him today.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **better?

**SU**: Not really. I'm used to not seeing your face, but why are you wearing a shirt?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **why not?

**SU**: You've never worn a shirt before; you're always bare chested when we do this.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **you just wanna see my sexy chest, admit it B]

**SU**: Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, I never said that.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **you implied it

**SU**: You don't even know what implied _means._

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **go suck one

**SU: **Not unless it's yours.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **or maybe your roommate's? oh! BUUURN!

Sasuke frowned momentarily.

**SU: **Tch, sure, right after you suck _your _roommate.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **hey, now that's not funny...how is your roommate? what's he doin'?

**SU: **Sleeping.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **did you tell him you wanna fuck him yet?

**SU: **Do you think I did?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **what the fuck? you haven't told him?

**SU: **Have you told _yours_?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **that's different man! he doesn't even talk and he fucking IGNORES and looks like he wants to KILL everything!

**SU: **Well I barely know mine. Besides, I'm having fun with you.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **aww, i like you too.

**SU: **Never said that, we don't even show our whole faces to each other.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **but you like my chest. you said so.

**SU: **And?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **so then it stands to reason that you must like me too :)

**SU: **There is absolutely no logic in that. And stop sending me smiley faces you idiot, I can already see that you're smiling on the camera.

**Kitsune'sRamen465**: you love my smiley faces! XD

**SU:** Pft, shows what you know.

**Kitsune'sRamen465**: i know a lot of stuff, like the fact that you like me _and_ my smiley faces _and_ my sexy chest- a lot

**SU:** If I say yes, then will you stop going on about your chest?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **only if you mean it

**SU: **Then yes, sometimes I like your faces...and I like you, and I wish I knew you in person.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **so you can touch my hot chest?

**SU: **...

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **ha, is that a yes?

**SU: **I'm leaving.

Sasuke laughed as he watched the other panic through the camera and quickly type in something.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **NO! NO I'LL STOP!

**SU: **You better.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **man ur a dick, but i wish i knew you 4 real too. i bet we'd be great friends.

**SU: **I think I'd like to be more than friends with you.

He waited for a response, but the other man seemed to be considering or thinking about something. It took him a bit before he reached an answer.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **welll...i like you, like _really _like you, but...you know i'm kinda holding out on my roommate

Sasuke felt a little pained. But from the way this guy always went on about how much he liked his roommate, he guessed he sort of expected that reaction.

**SU: **Sorry to hear that, because it sounds like that hardass is never going to even look at you.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **oh believe me, he's looked, but that's all he does

**SU: **What if he's not into guys?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **and what if he is?

The Uchiha smiled playfully.

**SU: **I think I'm getting jealous.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **c'mon man, what are the chances of us meeting anyway? like a zillion to one

**SU: **You're depressing me.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **...a million to one?

**SU: **Just stop trying.

He stared at the other as he waited for a response. But nothing happened. They just sat there, in silence...heavy silence. Until Sasuke watched him bend forward slightly.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **hey

**SU: **Yeah?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **i found the rest of your name

**SU: **What?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **CK ME

Sasuke paused for a second before smiling.

**SU: **Suck me?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **no, suck ME

**SU: **Ladies first.

Sasuke watched the man jump back in obvious offense before shooting forward again.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **are you callin' me a chick?!

**SU: **Well I don't know, with that shirt on I can't tell if you're you or if you're just some flat chested whore.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **asshole! what if i really _was _a girl? you totally just hurt my womanly feelings!

He shrugged.

**SU: **Truth hurts.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **jerk! i'll show you who's a girl here!

Sasuke's eyes widened as the other reached down and quickly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, then promptly pulled out his man bits.

A dark brow slowly rose.

**SU: **Do you realize you just whipped out your penis?

He may not be able to see the other's eyes, but judging from the ridiculously satisfied grin on his face, Sasuke could imagine that they were gleaming with pride.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **HA! what, too intimidating for you? bet i'm packing more than you are

**SU: **Is that a challenge?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **what if it is?

**SU: **Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to accept.

And with that, Sasuke also undid his jeans and brought out his own manhood.

He kept his eyes fixed on the camera, smirking when the other's lips fell apart in what he could only assume was shock.

**SU: **Surprised?

The man quickly snapped his mouth shut and typed a reply.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **a bit

**SU: **Not what you expected?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **it's...bigger

**SU: **Quit drooling.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **who's drooling?!

**SU: **What do you say about sucking me _now_?

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **no way! the bitch always goes first!

**SU: **Calling yourself names isn't healthy.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **i was talking about YOU!

**SU: **Bet you'd like to touch it.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE SO PERVERTED!

Sasuke laughed. He found it funny that _he _was the one being called perverted when the other was first to pull forth a dick and was now going on about bitches and what not. Also because the little bit of tan cheeks he could see were red, and that redness had flowed down to other parts as well.

**SU: **I'd like to touch yours. You know it turns kind of red when you blush?

Sasuke saw the man blush deeper, mouth a curse, and quickly put his "friend" away.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **you know what? i think i have to leave. class is gonna start in a while.

**SU: **So soon? I was going to go into details.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **go to hell

**SU: **I vacation there.

The man smiled widely and let out a laugh, and Sasuke found himself wishing he could hear it.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **this was actually pretty fun...put your junk away and i'll talk to you later, k?

**SU: **Right, see ya.

**Kitsune'sRamen465: **bye

Sasuke closed the window, and after a moment, the message, "Kitsune'sRamen465 has signed off" showed up.

He tucked his dick back into his pants and zipped them up, then hung his head over the back of the chair, bringing his palms to his face and rubbing it down with a heavy sigh.

It was weird how he was feeling about this guy, a guy he barely knew beyond that he had a nice chest and a killer smile.

He took a deep breath and saved his term paper before standing up and walking out of his room.

Sasuke was surprised to see his roommate in the living room, bending down in front of their small fridge. He couldn't help but stare at the other man's ass for a moment before jerking with a light blush and looking away, "I didn't know you were up" he muttered.

The man stopped and quickly stood up straight, a carton of milk and a bowl of cereal in his hands. He looked over his shoulder, "Wow, same, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was finishing up my term paper."

The other man laughed and poured milk into his cereal before tossing it back into the fridge and shutting the door with his foot. He turned with the bowl to his chest, lifting a spoon that was dripping with milk and corn flakes to his mouth, "Sucks for you, I finished mine last night."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Really?" he asked. My...what a coincedence.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, really." and shoved another spoonful into his mouth before moving past Sasuke to lean against a table.

Sasuke eyed the blonde warily and walked to stand in front of him, "It's uh- strange that you're up so early today."

Naruto's chewing slowed drastically, his jaw moving like it was in slow motion as he stared up at his roommate. He swallowed his food, "Um...well, I went to sleep early so...yeah." he shrugged and shoveled another glob of cereal into his mouth.

Sasuke stared back. He couldn't...place his finger on it but...there was something God awfully familiar about his roommate this morning.

Naruto leaned back a bit from the intensity of Sasuke's stare, "Uh...so, you're really talkative this morning. Ha, did I do something right for once around you?" he laughed, which caused his bowl to lower a bit, revealing a 6 on his chest.

Sasuke's eyes went impossibly wide.

Oh...my..._fucking_...God...

The Uchiha suddenly grabbed both of Naruto's wrists and yanked them apart so the bowl dropped and shattered on the floor.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, trying to twist his arms away from his suddenly psycho roommate.

Sasuke read the words, "I'm 6, wanna be 9?" and his fingers spread out to release both wrists.

Naruto wrapped his fingers around his left one and rubbed it, frowning and glaring at the other man, "Goddamn, if you wanted to read it so badly you should've just-"

"Naruto do you IM people?" Sasuke asked quickly.

Naruto paused, eyes narrowing, "What?"

"IM, instant messaging, do you do it or no?"

"That- that's none of your business!"

Sasuke scoffed through a disbelieving smile and looked to the side, "It's _all _my business."

"What does that mean?"

"What's your screename?"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Onyx eyes darted to lock with deep blue, "Mine is S-U."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "What the fuck do I care if..." he stopped, gaze widening. "Oh" he whispered, "Oh...shit...uh..." he looked down, glancing at everything but Sasuke. A pretty blush stained his cheeks, "Uhm...uh...eh..."

"Stop stammering!" Sasuke yelled, his heart jumping when his eyes trailed down Naruto's pants. He hastily looked back up, "It's not that bad!"

Naruto shook his head quickly, "I- I have to go class!" and he dashed around Sasuke and out the door faster than a prostitute out of a church.

Sasuke stood rooted to the spot, staring at the now empty space that had been occupied by Naruto.

"Fuck..." he breathed, and abruptly turned and began pacing up and down the small room, threading fingers through his hair and tugging.

Things could not _possibly_, get more fucked up than this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

sorry, but as I said, it's a two shot. next chapter will be one huge lemon...or WILL it? -insert evil laughter- thou shalt not know unless thou REVIEWS!

PS: please don't get on my case about spelling or grammar, okay guys? What I typed this on did not have spell check, and as for the IM conversation, I purposely made Naruto's writing loose and wrong and Sasuke's writing perfect, to fit there personalities. So...let's keep spelling opinions to ourselves, kay?

PPS: thanks for Naru's name Cat! I love you! -huggles-


	2. Chapter 2

i did NOT mean to drag the wait out for so long everyone, sorry. in fact, after i saw about 80 reviews on the third day, i was like, "kay, guess I'll put it up now" then i realized "oh...shit...haven't written it yet."

sometimes i get confuzzled by the stuff i already wrote and the stuff that's in my head.

nevertheless, it's here now, so enjoy!

PS: did anyone read the naruto manga this week?! i knew it dam it! i KNEW it! i KNEW itachi cared about sasuke! (in a BROTHERLY way, incest people) i knew it all along!

and now he's dead...i didn't believe it at first though, i was all "nah, that was way to easy. itachi can't just DIE after all this time, he's a damn cockroach, it's just not possible."

but guess what? he is dead.

yes itachi worshippers, your God is dead, accept it now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**XXXConnectionXXX**

Naruto twirled his pencil between the fingers of his left hand, his right ones tapping rhythmically on the sheet of paper lying blank beneath them.

His eyes were fixed on the projector that Kakashi-sensei had pulled down, reflecting a myriad of jumbled numbers and letters.

But his mind was elsewhere, even though he _should_ be paying attention since Calculus was his absolute worst class. Naruto was still in a slight state of shock from this morning's discovery.

He couldn't believe his little chat crush had actually been his roommate.

He couldn't believe his roommate turned out to be such a cool person to talk to.

And he couldn't believe his roommate was actually _interested _in him.

Hie eyes widened before his head fell forward, forehead slamming on the desk and making a few other students start with surprise.

He couldn't believe...he'd _invited _Sasuke to suck him off.

A wave of heat rushed up his neck, staining his face a deep red.

But...Naruto really liked the guy, even more now that he knew he was "SU" (he nearly hit himself for _missing _that connection). And even though 80 percent of his thoughts on Sasuke centered around fucking like animals in heat, he wasn't entirely sure now if he could let this...whatever the hell this was just be a fling.

Now that he was attracted to more than Sasuke's looks, he'd probably _want _more from him too.

He racked his memory for anything in their conversations that might have hinted that Sasuke felt the same. He was sure there must have been _something_ but his mind was too muddled to recall such a comment, and he didn't want to risk _asking _him. Because what if he _didn't _feel the same? That would just fuck things up more than they already are, if that's even possible.

A loud groan seeped out between his lips. And the next thing he knew, a hand wound into his hair and pushed his head back.

He felt a palm against his forehead as he stared up at his Sensei.

The man raised a brow when he caught Naruto's empty sheet of notes, then flicked his eyes to the boy, "There must be something very interesting going on if you're not taking notes and groaning loud enough to disrupt my lecture. Which I slaved all night on, mind you. Would you like to share your thoughts, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked twice at his teacher. His mouth fell open, "Please kill me" he begged.

Kakashi stood still for a moment before speaking with a smile, "The exam will do that for you if you don't start taking notes." He pushed the head back on the desk, "So please Mr. Uzumaki, if it's not too much trouble, act like you care." He ruffled the blonde spikes and turned to walk back to the front of the room.

The class erupted into snickers and giggles, which Kakashi quieted with a "You dorks can make fun of each other on your own time" then picked up his pointer and continued the lecture.

Naruto let his head fall to the side so his cheek pressed against the cool desk.

He made a gun with his right hand, pushing the tips of his middle and forefinger under the soft flesh of his chin. Then his thumb flicked the trigger.

...Silence...

"Damn." he muttered, hand falling away.

He was so sure that would work.

**XXXSmutXXX**

Sasuke stopped pacing and fell long ways on the couch, his left leg hooking over the armrest as his hands came up to his face.

How could he have been so _stupid_?

Despite that Sasuke didn't..._hadn't _known much about his roommate:

He _did _know Naruto liked foxes.

He _did _know he'd lived in Japan for a few years.

He _did _know that the boy had an unhealthy and unnatural obsession with ramen.

And he _still _missed that connection while he chatted with **Kitsune's**. **Ramen**.

Tch...genius indeed.

Sasuke's brow crumpled.

_"Sorry to hear that, because it sounds like that hardass is never going to even look at you..."_

...He'd called himself a hardass.

Sasuke let out a frustrated noise, banging a fist against the coffee table by the couch. It screeched against the floor at the abuse.

Sasuke had always been physically attracted to Naruto, but was never interested enough to try and take the attraction somewhere beyond a fantasized fuck or a stare at the man's ass. He'd let his arrogance and judgemental personality overlook what kind of person his roommate was, and now it had cost him.

Sasuke spread the fingers of the hand that was still on his face. His eye peeked past the slits, mouth still set in a frown.

He thought of their conversations. Of how loose and comfortable Kits...Naruto had made him feel.

He'd pulled out his dick for Christ's sake.

The hand wandered down to his stomach, fingers tapping against the toned flesh as he glared at the ceiling.

...No...Sasuke wouldn't let this become nothing. He always got what he wanted. He wanted his roommate, and he wanted his chat buddy.

Now he could have both.

He'd already missed his first class, missing the day won't hurt. He sat up on the couch, brought his leg down as a smirk caught his lips.

It's never too late to start over. And if they'd never had a conversation before, then they're going to have one hell of a topic to discuss when Naruto came back.

**XXXSmutXXX**

Naruto bit his lip after he tucked the key to the door back into his pocket, his hand coming up to hover over the doorknob.

He swallowed what he could swear was the baseball in his throat. "Okay" he choked out, "Just...just go in, and run to your room."

He nodded to himself.

And didn't move.

Naruto steeled himself, "C'mon Uzumaki, he's probably still at classes anyway!"

He took a deep breath to quell the flips in his stomach before turning the knob and quickly stepping inside, then slammed the door shut.

Naruto's eyes wandered, not spotting the Uchiha anywhere. "Oh..." he let out a sigh of relief, closed his eyes and hung his head, "Oh thank God."

The sound of the bathroom door popping open jerked his head up, gaze landing right on Sasuke, who stepped out and promptly stared at the blonde.

The pale man finally seemed to register what he was looking at, "You're back-"

"GAH!" Naruto didn't even let him finish as he shoved past the other and rocketed into his room, slamming the door and twisting the lock. He dropped his bag and pushed his back against the wood, panting slightly through curses.

"Shit shit shit..." He jumped at a pounding on the other side of the door.

"Uzumaki! What the hell! Get out of there!"

Naruto shook his head rapidly, then realized Sasuke couldn't _see _his head and screamed out a 'no' instead.

On the other side, Sasuke was fuming. He was NOT going to let that hot blonde idiot hole up in his room and ignore what happened. He continued rapping a fist on the door, "I just wanna talk! Get out here damn it!"

Naruto's eyes were shifting quickly, searching for some way out of this, "Uh...talk? Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "_What_? You're fucking _joking _if you think there's nothing to talk about! What about this morning?!"

Naruto was sweating now, "Er- what about it?"

"Shit, I don't know Naruto. Maybe when we showed each other our dicks and found out we've been talking to each other for weeks and weren't even aware of it?!"

The tan boy felt his face redden, "Uh...I do not recall these events."

"BULLSHIT!"

The blonde flinched.

"Come out here Naruto!"

"Uhm -uh- Naruto's not home right now, please leave a message after the beep..."

"NARUTO!"

"BEEP!"

Sasuke banged his forehead against the door and let out a long sigh to stop himself from kicking it down.

This was going nowhere. ...Maybe the dumbass was just nervous, and his yelling was making it worse.

Sasuke took another breath and lightly touched his lips to the barrier between them, "C'mon" he coaxed, "I just wanna talk, that's all."

No answer came. His eyes narrowed, and his mouth opened to try again when a light 'click' followed by the door cracking open slowly sent him back a few steps.

A blue eyes peered at him cautiously, "...Really?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." he pointed to the couch, "Sit. I don't want you running away again, you're pretty damn good at it."

Naruto hesitated before walking out and making his way to the couch, then sank down into the cushions.

Sasuke reached behind him and shut the door, then went to stand in front of the coffee table across from the other man with crossed arms. He stared down at him.

Naruto began sweating again under the intense gaze, his fingers thrumming nervously against his knees. "Uhm...about this morning...I was..." his eyes went from left to right, and back to Sasuke, "high."

Sasuke raised a brow.

Naruto paused, then gulped at the lack of response on Sasuke's part, "Uh...yeah, I had some...um...crack...er...I was so stoned."

Silence.

"I was like, flying with the kites...you know, from how high I was...I was high..."

More silence.

Naruto waited, receiving nothing. He waited some more with lips stitched shut, staring back at the man until it seemed like minutes had stretched into hours.

When no progress was being made, he opened his mouth and tried again, "I was high-"

"YOU WERE NOT HIGH!"

Naruto jerked before scowling, "Well I don't hear YOU coming up with any brilliant excuses!"

"You moron! Because there ARE no excuses!"

Naruto shot up from the couch, "Then what the hell are we talking about?!"

"THIS!" Sasuke gestured between them, "This! What is this!"

Naruto smacked his hand away, "I'm as lost on that as you are! How should I know?!"

Sasuke shoved him lightly, "Don't play like an idiot! We both know we want each other, we admitted to that. Does that mean anything now?"

Naruto threw his arms up, "I don't know! I still don't even know how this happened! I like you, yes, but I barely know you, but at the same time I DO know you but..." he stopped and dropped his hands, looking tiredly at the other, "Look, I don't know okay? I don't...I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know?'"

"What do you mean what do I mean?! You just -I- we just...we should just...drop it. We should drop it, that's what I mean."

Sasuke's hands fisted at his sides, his brow crumpling as a scowl fitted his features, "Are you saying we should pretend this never _happened_?"

Naruto scowled as well at the Uchiha's tone, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying, ass."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Fine, if that's what you want, dumbass."

"It is."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad we agree."

"Absolutely."

"Right."

They glared at each other. And if you would've blinked, you would've missed four hands shoot out simultaneously to yank the other across the table and smash their mouths in a kiss.

Sasuke tilted his head and forced his tongue between the blonde's lips, one hand coming up to fist the boy's hair and jerk his head back harshly, still keeping their kiss in tact.

Naruto's eyes widened and he had to throw an arm around Sasuke's neck to keep from falling back. His tongue became ensared with Sasuke's. Touching, rolling, wrapping and sucking until Sasuke pulled away to place similar treatment on his neck.

Naruto let out a shaky breath as the raven bit down on the column of his throat and began to suck. His hands flew down to the pale man's jeans, unzipping and unbuttoning them before feeling Sasuke do the same to his own.

Sasuke released the flesh in his teeth with a distinct 'pop' after feeling his pants and boxers pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them, tugging down Naruto's as well while he pushed against his mouth again.

Sasuke grunted as the area between his legs became hotter along with the rest of his body. He wanted contact. And he suddenly hated the table that stood between them.

Naruto yelped into the kiss as he was abruptly yanked onto the cool surface of the table by his hips, his half erect member pressed against Sasuke's full one.

Sasuke gasped at the feeling and shoved his hands under the blonde's shirt, the stupid 69 one that had started this wonderful mess. He pushed it up, detaching their mouths to pull it over Naruto's head and toss it to the side.

He bent down and took a pert, dusky nipple into his mouth. Bit it softly before rolling his tongue around the nub.

Naruto threw his head back with a moan, hands grasping at Sasuke's white undershirt and pulling it up. Sasuke let go to get rid of it completely.

Naruto's knees were becoming sore from holding his weight on the table. But he ignored the discomfort and pushed Sasuke up so he could latch onto a pink nipple, returning the favor.

Sasuke hummed in pleasure and slowly tangled his fingers through blonde hair. They began sliding down when Naruto switched nubs and flicked his tongue across the other, eventually reaching the tan boy's ass and cupping the full globes in his palms.

He dug his nails into the soft flesh, groaning as Naruto moved away from his chest and dragged a path of saliva up his throat with his tongue.

Sasuke growled and suddenly moved his hands behind Naruto's knees and tugged them so Naruto's arse fell on the table, his mouth parting from the other's neck.

Naruto was about to go off on him, but a penis that was suddenly shoved in front of his face shut him up pretty fast. He glanced up at Sasuke with a raised brow.

The Uchiha glared right back, "Suck it."

Naruto flinched before shoving the other and standing up, "Like hell! I told you the woman goes first!"

Sasuke shoved him back down by the shoulder, "Exactly."

"Fuck you!"

The raven smirked, "We're getting there. But you're gonna suck me off first Uzumaki, I've been waiting for it."

In a flash, Naruto wound his leg behind Sasuke's knees and knocked him down, having caught the other by surprise. He quickly grabbed a fistful of dark hair and brought pink lips to his own penis. He grinned, "And I've been waiting for _you_, Uchiha."

Sasuke pushed the hand out of his hair and pulled his head up, "No fucking way am I being the woman."

Naruto glared, "Well I'm not either and I'm _not _doing you first. Let's just skip it so I can fuck you already."

"No. You're not going to fuck me and we're not going to 'just skip it.'" He paused for a moment before smirking, "Fine. I have a resolution."

Naruto opened his mouth to question but was suddenly thrown onto the floor, his back pressed against the floor.

"What the hell-" he was quieted when once again Sasuke's erection was bobbing in his line of sight. He eyed the member before looking down the length of his body, finding Sasuke looking back at him.

Sasuke was still smirking, "Your shirt Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned, "What about it?"

Sasuke chuckled, "The answer is yes." he turned and abruptly plunged his head, taking over half of the blonde's dick into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed, wide eyed as his head banged against the ground. He felt a hand wrap around his base and squeeze harshly, reminding him he had his own job to do.

Naruto took a moment to recover from Sasuke's actions before hooking one arm over the man's ass and using his other hand to grab his penis. He brought his head up a bit and slipped his tongue out to tease the slit of the phallus, lapping at the pre-cum that was leaking out.

Sasuke hummed around the member in his mouth, and Naruto had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back and losing focus at the sensation of it. He moaned and closed his teeth lightly around the head, feeling the body above him shudder and the hand around him tighten.

Naruto grinned as much as he could, _'So, you like pain, huh?'_

He craned his neck and closed his eyes, pushing Sasuke into him as far as he would go. Then he closed his teeth again and slowly dragged it down the length of the erection.

_'Shit!' _Sasuke jumped, giving a harder suck than he'd meant to and causing Naruto to buck and cry out around him.

The raven moaned once again and held Naruto's hips down. If Naruto used his teeth anymore, Sasuke wouldn't last for very long. He suddenly had the urge to make the blonde come first, and he was going to do it _now_.

Sasuke flattened his tongue against the pulsing cock and tightened his fingers around the space he couldn't reach, then began a rhythm. His head shot up before diving back down in quick motions, hand working with him in movements where his middle finger touched the center on the bottom, came around half-way to the top and went right back again, over and over.

Naruto's eyes flew open at Sasuke's sudden burst of energy. He lost focus and released the man's dick, his head falling against the floor as his breathing picked up significantly in speed.

Naruto's toes curled as the pleasure coursed through him, his hand squeezing Sasuke's erection with more strength than he'd meant to exert. "Ah -fuck-...ha...Sasuke!" his chest was heaving, sweat dripping off his sides as his eyes screwed shut, "Oh fuck...ah!"

Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's hip, not stopping his motions, and used it to fondle the man's balls.

The added touch drove Naruto over the edge. White burned his vision as he arched and exploded into Sasuke's mouth with a scream. Then slumped boneless on the floor, panting.

Sasuke swallowed what he could, his position not helping as some dripped from his lips. He released the cock and climbed off of the other, aware that he was still aroused. He turned and grabbed the limp member, "You haven't finished yet, stupid. Don't think you're getting off so easily." he muttered as he slowly stroked the blonde back to hardness.

Naruto groaned and brought his legs up, coming down from the pleasure high. He threw his arms over his eyes, voice murmuring a raspy, "That was the best head I've ever had...you'd make a great woman."

Sasuke growled at what he considered the half-insult, half-compliment, "Well this is where the womaness ends." he promised and suddenly bent Naruto over the coffee table, now that he was hard again.

He grabbed the blonde's wrists and trapped them against the surface, "I wound up sucking you off first. I momentarily forgot who's role that was. But now we do a trade off." He put his lips against a tan ear, "I'm gonna fuck you now." he whispered.

Naruto's head snapped back, livid, "The hell you are!" No way man! HE was supposed to be doing to fucking here!

"What makes you think - AHG! FUCKING _SHIT_!" he cried out in pain when Sasuke abruptly shoved straight into him.

Sasukes' head dipped from the sudden constriction as well and a small whimper of ecstasy slipped out.

The blonde pushed himself up on his knees, Sasuke's chest flush against his back as he held the tan wrists beside their heads, "_Bastard_" he rasped, "At least..._warning_!"

Hot pants swam across Naruto's cheek, "You talk way too fucking much Uzumaki." He pulled out and slammed back in, earning another cry of pleasured pain. He couldn't help the smirk, "I couldn't think of another way..." again he moved back before thrusting inside, making Naruto spasm around him with a yell, "to get you to shut the hell up."

Naruto growled and attempted to elbow the other man in the chest. But all he succeeded in doing was sending them to the ground, Sasuke on his back while Naruto lay on top of him.

Sasuke wasn't disheartened by the new position at all. He lowered his hips and harshly shoved them back up, again and again, starting a rhythm within the blonde.

Their legs were drawn up, and Naruto couldn't stop the moans flying from his mouth or the scream that ripped from his throat when Sasuke managed to strike his prostate.

Sasuke released the man's wrists to reach down for his swollen erection, wrapping his hands and pumping it slowly.

Naruto's head fell over Sasuke's shoulder, his hips bucking wildly as his fingers reached up behind him to tangle with dark hair. "Hah -ah!- Sas..."

The Uchiha chuckled at how vocal the blonde was. He brought one hand up to wrap around his chest while the other continued pumping. His hips picked up speed. Deeper, harder.

Naruto's body rolled. The chill of his sweat sent his being into mini convulsions, and he felt a tightening at the base of his cock. He rocked faster, meeting every one of Sasuke's thrusts and bucking into his hand, "Fuck fuck fuck..."

Sasuke squeezed the member in his fingers and arched up, burying himself inside the blonde completely. He pressed his lips to a tan ear, "Come for me."

Naruto did. Hard. For the second time he released himself with a loud yell, semen coating his stomach and a few droplets stained his chest.

The cry and the tightening of Naruto's muscles around himself brought Sasuke to his peak as well, shooting his load to cover Naruto's inner walls before his hands fell away from the blonde and flopped onto the carpet.

Both men lay motionless and quiet. The only sign of life and sound being the quick rise and fall of their chests as they forced much needed air into their lungs.

After a few moments, Sasuke broke the silence with a small laugh.

Naruto turned his head, curious, "What?"

"What the hell kind of name is 'Kitsune's Ramen?'"

"Oh fuck you Uchiha! What the hell kind of name 'S-U?'"

"Attracted _you_, didn't it?"

Naruto blanched before blushing, "This isn't the conversation you have after amazing sex!"

Sasuke blinked, then smiled and sat up, carefully pulling out of Naruto so they sat across from each other on the carpet. "Okay then Naruto, tell me, what kind of conversation should we have?"

Naruto jerked back slightly, "I...I don't know! It was spur of the moment!"

Sasuke rested his cheek on a fist, still smiling, "Wanna go on a date?"

"What the - that's supposed to come BEFORE the sex! You should've asked me earlier!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm asking you now."

Naruto snorted, "Don't you have a term paper to finish?"

"Is that code for 'let's have more sex?'"

"What? No! Geez, aren't you satisfied?"

"I'll never be 'satisfied.'" He grinned and reached forward, grabbing the blonde's chin pulling him close, "Not with you."

Naruto quirked a brow, "Are you implying we're going to do this often?"

"Depends."

Naruto soaked in the word before smiling. He turned fully and crawled onto the other man's lap, kissed him on the mouth before pulling back.

Sasuke smirked. "Are you saying yes on the date?"

Naruto smirked back. "I'm not saying no."

**-Owari-**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

well, there you go guys! hope i can say it was worth the wait! and hope you all enjoyed! i think that was my first 69 scene too! ha, how'd i do?

and please stop coming at me with the "no lube?! he shoud have been hollering in pain!" thing, okay? i read on slash sex tips for writers (yes, and i have no shame in it either) that lube isn't ALWAYS required, the exact words were "some guys just need to drop their pants", and who am I to question a gay man if he says such a thing?

later loves! =3

PS: i was totally lawling through the whole first half of this chapter while i wrote it XD


End file.
